


still with you

by jaehyunizer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Doyoung is confused, Fluff, M/M, also mentions of norenmin love triangle, jaehyun supports doyoung's decisions, jungwoo's nice and soft!!, mentions of sr18g, mentions of the dreamies, metions of yuwin, red velvet cameo!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunizer/pseuds/jaehyunizer
Summary: Doyoung thinks he's in love but he isn't sure whom.





	still with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and i... suck

Doyoung figured that the jazz club was family. He really did but that feeling of home would immediately disperse itself every time they would shove him to answer all the questions from the journalists.

“So how was it?” Doyoung could practically hear Jaehyun grin from the phone, he could also hear Chenle and Yizhuo scream at each other about who did the better trumpet solo.

Jaehyun was an architecture major and Doyoung’s childhood friend who happened to meet Doyoung in kindergarten through a spilled grape juice and a spare change of clothes. The next time they saw each other was during play time and he immediately became best friends with Doyoung after apologizing to the point of crying. It was a complete bonus when Doyoung found out that Jaehyun was also interested in jazz and that motivated them to attend lessons together.

Doyoung sighed. “It went like any other interview you all shove me in.” He said.

Jaehyun laughed. “So I’m guessing really great?”

“Really _bad_.” Doyoung corrected. “I’m giving the band the worst reputation _ever_.”

“Doyoung,” Jungyeon, a tiny third-year who seemed younger than she actually is, piped up quietly beside him. She was the only one who would accompany Doyoung every time they would go to the newspaper club, helping out efficiently when Doyoung couldn’t think of a right term or phrase.

Doyoung hummed in answer as he also listened to Jaehyun’s story of how Jeno accidentally broke his guitar while trying to save Jaemin falling out of a tree.

“I’m going to the dorms now. Yiyang burnt dinner _again_.” Jungyeon sounded exasperated but a faint smile passed across her face before running to the exit. “See you on Monday!”

Doyoung waved goodbye to the younger girl just in time to hear Jaehyun groan tiredly across the line and muttering goodbye to Doyoung, saying that Chenle’s head got stuck in the spare tubas again.

It was complete silence in the hallway except for the choir that Doyoung could hear five doors away. He decided to leave now before Jaehyun would get his head also stuck in a tuba while trying to get Chenle’s head out of one. He took a few steps before he heard a loud scream behind him.

“Excuse me!”

Doyoung whipped his head back to look for the source and it was a dumb decision and what he got himself was a big head-butt, a big fall to the tiled floor, a big body on his chest, and overall big pain.

“Ouch.” Was all Doyoung could say.

The body that was formerly on Doyoung’s chest got off like a struggling puppy that didn’t like to be manhandled and Doyoung felt lighter and safe.

“I am so sorry!” A boy, maybe a sophmore, apologizing with a many bows.

He was beautiful. Doyoung could even say that his beauty was on par with Taeyong’s. He had thick eyebrows with a light colour on them, he had pink lips that were plump, round brown eyes that were full of awe and wonder and sorry as the boy continued to bow.

(Doyoung wondered how it would feel like if he would kiss those lips.)

“It’s okay.” Doyoung reassured as he stood up with composure he knew that made him look good. “It’s just a good thing there were no major injuries… I think.”

The boy seemed to calm down after a few more words. “I really am so sorry.” He repeated again, gazing at Doyoung with wide eyes and Doyoung felt a light flutter inside him.

“I was going too fast and I was in such a hurry and ---,” the boy broke off with a gasp before he slapped himself on the forehead. _Cute_. “Oh god, I forgot the reports!”

“Reports?” Doyoung parroted dumbly and thought that maybe he _did_ damage his head from the fall.

“I’m, uh, from the newspaper club.” The boy said, fumbling with the keychain of his messenger bag, something that Doyoung just noticed. What Doyoung also noticed was that the boy had a really soft and strangely appealing voice when he wasn’t in a fit of panic. “I’m Kim Jungwoo.”

“Kim Doyoung, I’m from the school’s jazz band.” Doyoung introduced himself, surprisingly finding himself smile. Jungwoo smiled at him and there was a new feeling that Doyoung experienced in that spot. Something he couldn’t name.

While Jungwoo was mumbling self-deprecating comments (something that Doyoung wanted to stop) and fumbling through his messenger bag, Doyoung, breaking off his small moment of confusion, was reminded of the thought of Jaehyun’s head stuck in a tuba along with Chenle’s and he cursed internally of the bad timing because he really wanted to talk to the pretty boy that was Kim Jungwoo.

Doyoung pulled up an apologetic smile before he bowed to excuse himself. “I have to go, I have really, uh, important business to attend to.” He said before waving goodbye to Jungwoo, who grinned up at Doyoung in a farewell.

“Nice to meet you, Doyoung!” Jungwoo exclaimed loudly behind him and Doyoung felt a small simper curl up on his lips.

As he walked out of the right wing, he couldn’t help but notice the small empty feeling he has in his chest was familiar.

**-**

Jaehyun concluded that Doyoung might have experienced love at first sight when he addressed his problem. Doyoung immediately told him to shut up as he felt himself flush.

“You’re in love, hyung!” Jaehyun teased, laughing when he dodged a pillow Doyoung threw. He rolled around Doyoung’s bed, showing off a pout. “That makes me a bit sad, I thought I was your soul mate.”

Jaehyun was someone who could make Doyoung smile on a bad day, the sun to the rain that Doyoung would bring and many more.

“I’m not in love.” Doyoung denied with a hiss, though his lies were obvious through an evident smile on his lips. “Also, when did you claim your position as my soul mate?”

Jaehyun shrugged, a Cheshire grin on his lips. “That doesn’t change the fact of how you’re in love, though.” He repeated.

Doyoung felt himself flush again. “I’m not though.” He said with a stubborn cross of his arms.

But then Doyoung thought of the emptiness in chest when he left Jungwoo, of how his heart fluttered when Jungwoo looked at him, of how he even thought of kissing of Jungwoo’s lips and maybe he did have a small crush on a person he barely knew.

“You’re so deep in thought, hyung.” Jaehyun told him, smirking. “You’re in love, just admit it.”

“Okay, maybe I am.” Doyoung admitted, shrinking into his bed’s headboard. “I just hope that this won’t end like your confession in high school.”

Jaehyun blinked at him. “What do you mean? My confession was the greatest confession to bless this world.”

“We were banned from the school library after that, and we still are.” Doyoung shuddered at the memory of Jaehyun with his saxophone and open shirt, playing a ‘swag’ rendition of _Careless_ _Whisper_ to Doyoung in the school library, much to the annoyance of the other students. (It was all Johnny’s idea.)

“Eh, we were still a cute couple afterwards.” Jaehyun shrugged, smiling at what Doyoung could guess would be the ‘good old memories’.

“We were also banned from the café Taeyong works at just two years ago,” Doyoung pointed out with a low whistle. (Doyoung won’t admit but he really did have fun with the four years of his relationship with Jaehyun.) “After the incident with the janitor’s closet and all.”

Jaehyun winced. “Alright, maybe we weren’t that cute.” He admitted.

“Yeah, we weren’t really.”

“But you should use up all of your cuteness the next time you see that Jungwoo kid!” Jaehyun suggested with a loud and excited clap of his hands. “Flare up that adorable smile of yours that can make everyone giggle in the inside.”

“I don’t have that.” Doyoung said with a flat voice. “Stop making things up, Jae.”

“I’m not, though.”

“You are.”

“Fine, you’re not cute. Maybe next time you see him, you could moan and ----“

“Nope! You shut up.”

Silence fell on the two of them, the only noise was Jaehyun rolling around in Doyoung’s bed.

“You’re still adorable though.”

**-**

Doyoung decided that Jungwoo might’ve been new to the university (and town in general) when he saw him at a local café two weeks later.

“What made you think that?” Jaehyun whispered, not at all subtle with the way he’s eyeing Jungwoo behind the counter, a determined smile on his face.

“I know everyone in the newspaper club, Jae. After four years of talking with them, you would.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun hummed.

“That’s a waste of money though, I don’t know why he didn’t just go here in the first place.”

 Doyoung ignored Jaehyun’s statement. “I also know every of Taeyong’s co-workers, Jae, because I don’t just stare at one of them creepily like you do.”

“Sicheng’s cute, how can you not stare at him?” Jaehyun defended weakly. Doyoung raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Jaehyun avoided the quiet question by clapping Doyoung on the shoulder. “Anyways, what you should do is order and I’ll get us our seats!”

Doyoung sputtered. “Why can’t you _order_?” He countered with a sudden high defence.

“Uh, I don’t see how that’s such a big deal…?” Jaehyun said innocently, though the glint in his eyes said otherwise. “You’re just going to order like you usually would. It’s our routine, hyung.”

“Well, I think it’s time to break tradition, Jae.”

“Hyung,” Jaehyun laughed, already walking away to find a seat. “You’re just going to order and you already know my kind of drink, anyways.”

Doyoung made sure to glare at Jaehyun all the way until he found their seat, waving cheekily to the grumbling Doyoung standing near the doorway. ‘Order’ Jaehyun mouthed before plopping his chin on the back of his hand, ignoring Doyoung’s gaze to look out the window.

Jungwoo probably didn’t remember Doyoung. Their interaction was short and lame and Doyoung doesn’t make much of an impact. But to Doyoung, it was the complete opposite. Jungwoo came into his life like a punch in the gut and Doyoung would never forget a name that he would come across.

Doyoung felt his entire body tense as he waited with the line. When it was finally his turn, it felt like the entire world was watching him, with a spotlight pointed all at him and Jungwoo---, Jungwoo was looking at him with bright eyes, ones that weren’t filled with panic and rushed apologies.

“Hello there,” Jungwoo greeted cheerily, a cute grin on his face. Doyoung felt his heart palpitate and he hated the tickling in his stomach. Maybe he didn’t really remember Doyoung. “Welcome to Sky’s Habit! May I take your order?”

Doyoung’s throat felt dry as all he could do was look at the boy. “I — I’ll have one iced Americano and a pure black coffee.” He managed to breathe out and god, his voice sounded like a pained wheeze. He just hoped that Jungwoo won’t (he probably will) find it ugly.

“Alright.” Jungwoo sounded incredibly optimistic at eight in the morning and Doyoung found that interesting and endearing. He handed Doyoung their table number and Doyoung took it, touching Jungwoo’s fingers by accident. (Not really.) “One iced Americano and pure black coffee for Table Eight!”

Jungwoo grinned up at him. “Your orders will be there soon.”

Doyoung could confirm. Jungwoo didn’t remember Doyoung at all, their talk was all business and the hollow feeling he had inside his stomach worsened even more after two weeks of Kim Jungwoo on his mind only.

As he walked to their table, Jaehyun perked up with concern at the bemused expression on Doyoung’s face. “What’s wrong, hyung?” He asked, shifting his seat closer to the table when Doyoung pulled an adjacent seat to sit on.

“He doesn’t remember me,” Doyoung grumbled, very well knowing of how petty he sounded. “It was so formal and I stuttered, Jae!”

“Maybe he remembers you and wanted to do his job first?” Jaehyun suggested. “I mean you were at the counter, there were tons of people behind you so perhaps he wanted to keep it as pure business _for now_.”

Jaehyun had always been an optimist, something to match Doyoung’s pessimistic and anxious self. Doyoung could see the best in himself whenever he would look at Jaehyun, and he knew that Jaehyun felt the same. (According to one of their 3:20 am conversation.)

Doyoung felt himself smile a bit. “Thanks, Jae.”

“Here are your orders!” Jungwoo suddenly popped up out of nowhere, scaring Doyoung into thinking that maybe he heard his exchange with Jaehyun. He handed them their drinks with a beam.

“Thank you.” Both Jaehyun and Doyoung said in unison.

“Also, Doyoung, right?” Doyoung’s heart nearly stopped when Jungwoo said his name and at the corner of his eye, he saw Jaehyun look down at his Americano with an expression that, for the first time in their lifetimes, Doyoung couldn’t read. When Doyoung nodded, Jungwoo smiled at him brightly. “We met two weeks ago.”

A nervous laugh from Doyoung. “Yeah...”

“I was thinking by the way, if you’re interested in coming to the spring party event on the next next Monday?” Jungwoo asked, eyes shining with hope. Doyoung could practically feel Jaehyun smirk across him.

“Uh, yeah.” Doyoung said, not really knowing what event Jungwoo was talking about.

“Cool!” Jungwoo beamed at him and Doyoung’s heart seemed to soar out of his body. “The tickets are pretty cheap but they’re cheaper if you bring a date.”

Doyoung took on a tight smile. “I’ll take note. Thanks, Jungwoo.”

“I’ll see you there!” Jungwoo gave him a shining smile one last time before disappearing back to the counter.

When Doyoung turned back to Jaehyun, the boy was grinning at him wide, his dimples completely showing.

Doyoung felt himself flush and his gaze immediately went to the cup of coffee warm around his hands. “Shut up,” he mumbled, a bit inaudible but he knew Jaehyun could make out exactly whatever he was muttering.

“You’re so whipped, hyung!” Jaehyun exclaimed in excitement. He took Doyoung by his hand and Doyoung felt the coldness of Jaehyun’s hands, a total contrast to his warm ones. Doyoung couldn’t remember the time he was ever so comfortable with someone touching him with affection. “Try and ask him out!”

Doyoung groaned. “I don’t know, Jae.” He said quietly, always unsure.

“Hyung,” the tone that Jaehyun would call was always something Doyoung could recognize, a saxophone among a crowd of trumpets. “Just, ask him out ---, I’m sure he’ll say yes, he looked just as interested in you as you are to him.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Doyoung didn’t notice the edge in Jaehyun’s words during the rest of the afternoon.

**-**

“He has a boyfriend,” Doyoung concluded after exiting the library to run into his shared dorm with Jaehyun.

Jaehyun, with laundry in his lap, looked up, blinking up at Doyoung with wide eyes. “What makes you say that?” He asked, putting a folded shirt (it was Doyoung’s old shirt that he had given to Jaehyun) into the pile of where it belonged.

Doyoung fiddled with his fingers, it was more of an assumption --- a really wrong one or a really correct one. “I sort of uh… saw him with someone in the library and they were very, how do I put this? Intimate.”

“Hyung,” Jaehyun deadpanned, stopping his activity to listen to Doyoung sulk. “Some people can be very intimate with each other, people once thought we were still dating when we kissed each other’s cheeks during New Year’s.”

“Yeah, but our relationship is different, Jae.” Doyoung pouted, plopping onto the spot next to Jaehyun. “We have a special relationship.”

Jaehyun already knew the words in his mind but he still smirked and gave Doyoung a look. “Say it,” he said, almost singing.

Doyoung grumbled, crossing his arms. He was about to cringe but he spoke the words out anyway.

“We’re soul mates.”

“And he finally says!” Jaehyun jumped in excitement, ignoring the pile of clothes that he had knocked over. “Fifty points to Gryffindor!”

“Who said you’re a Gryffindor?” Doyoung interjected. “You’re a more of a Hufflepuff, really.”

Jaehyun pouted. “And you’re a really mean Slytherin.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Doyoung grinned, forgetting about his problem with Jungwoo already.

Silence fell between them and Doyoung could faintly make out the song _How Deep Is Your Love_ playing, he has a brief memory of Jaehyun saying how the song fit the two of them three months into their relationship. A comfortable silence and a great playlist on. One of Doyoung’s favourite moments in life.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun said softly as he lied down next to Doyoung, drowning himself in the white pillows. The pile of clothes that Jaehyun was going to fold was forgotten as the two of them lied on the bed with an air of serenity. “Sing for me?”

It was just coincidence (or destiny, Jaehyun would've suggested cheekily) that _Eric Benet_ ’s _Still with_ _You_ played, the melody setting a mood for them. It was Jaehyun's favorite song, a fact that Doyoung would never forget. 

So Doyoung sang, already knowing the lyrics by heart from the many years that Jaehyun would play it in repeat. He sang until the song ended, until it ended with Jaehyun falling asleep peacefully next to Doyoung.

A strange feeling washed over Doyoung, a feeling that hasn’t come to him for two years. But he ignored it instead, closing his eyes to the calm music to tame the fluttering of his heart that he thought was meant for someone else.

He opened his eyes, gazing his eyes over Jaehyun, looking smaller with the way he had his eyes closed, his lips slightly open, his lashes just there being so --- _pretty_ and Doyoung decided to sleep away his frustration with the thought of Jungwoo as a _one month crush_.

**-**

Jungwoo wasn’t a one month crush at all.

Doyoung, the bad decision maker side of him, practically disregarded whatever he felt on that night he spent with Jaehyun and decided to take courage to ask Jungwoo out for whatever event that he asked Doyoung about.

They had closer in the past days, with Jungwoo consistently talking to Doyoung in social media or in a small chat during their shared English literature class. Doyoung learned that Jungwoo, in fact, did not have a boyfriend and was also not straight.

Words weren’t really meant for them, they had always found themselves always being more intimate than Doyoung ever dreamed whenever they sat next together in English Lit. At the end of the period, after growing closer for a few days, their fingers would be touching and would send sparks inside Doyoung and when Jungwoo would smile at him, he knew that Jungwoo felt the same.

So, Doyoung decided to ask Jungwoo one day, at the café he worked at, without Jaehyun as a wingman because Jaehyun had excused himself to basketball practice but still gave Doyoung a bit of support and courage.

Doyoung, sucking a deep breath in, walked over to the counter. Luckily, there were only a few customers that day so Doyoung didn’t have to worry about angering a line.

“Oh, hyung!” Jungwoo smiled at him, glamorous teeth beaming. “Do you want your regular today?”

“No,” Doyoung cleared this throat. “I, uh, wanted to ask you something.”

Jungwoo blinked, a bit perplexed but still complied. “Sure,” he shrugged. “What is it?”

“Would you… uh, be my date for the spring event tomorrow…?” Doyoung asked, on the verge of crying already. “If you want, I mean --- I sort of wanted to save money and you see ----“

“Hyung, hyung.” Jungwoo interrupted, trying to calm down Doyoung down.  “Yes.”

Doyoung batted his eyes. Maybe he was hallucinating or maybe dreaming even. He pinched himself at a very sensitive part of his arm that he knew would have him choking on a sob.

“Ouch.”

Jungwoo smiled at him. “You’re not dreaming at all, hyung.” He confirmed before laughing nervously while rubbing his arm. “I honestly thought the guy you came in here was your boyfriend so I thought my chances with you were completely out of the window.”

“Jaehyun?” Doyoung sputtered. “He’s my best friend, actually. We’re just really intimate.”

“That’s a bit of a relief.” Jungwoo chuckled. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He said before taking an order from an adjacent customer.

Doyoung hummed and pinched his arm. Jungwoo was correct. He wasn’t at all dreaming and perhaps the only thing that was a dream was the strange sentiment that Doyoung felt when he looked at Jaehyun closely for one night.

**-**

Doyoung decided to tell Jaehyun all about it, after staying at the café to order a few of Jaehyun’s favourite snacks and main drink to serve Jaehyun for a night full of stories.

“You have to wear those ripped skinny jeans we bought!” Jaehyun had clapped excitedly, a good comparison to a seal.

Doyoung raised a brow. “The black ones?”

“Of course.”

So Doyoung found himself awkwardly waiting outside the auditorium, in his ripped black skinny jeans and sweatshirt.

(All with the courtesy of Jaehyun, of course.)

Jaehyun had went in first, claiming that his date was waiting for him, leaving Doyoung alone with his anxiety, tapping his foot nervously as he waited for Jungwoo.

An unmistakable figure appeared in front of his eyes. There was Jungwoo, all in his glory with a simple shirt underneath a plaid button-up one, jeans that matched Doyoung’s, and an aura of sweetness. Something that made Doyoung even more nervous because, wow, Kim Jungwoo is ethereal in his eyes.

“Hyung?” Jungwoo, always present with his smile and soft voice, called out. “Are you okay?”

Doyoung blinked, choosing to swallow back the words. “I’m fine,” he shrugged, though he knew that the daze in his voice was saying otherwise. He offered his arm to Jungwoo. “Let’s go?”

Jungwoo grinned, taking the offer. “Let’s go.”

“I’m thinking of going to the karaoke booths,” Doyoung suggested. “You sing?”

“Yep.” Jungwoo nodded, giggling in excitement. “Karaoke is pretty much a must have in my dating list.”

“I’m glad.”

Jungwoo slipped his hand comfortably in Doyoung’s, holding it tightly and comfortably. Doyoung didn’t protest at all, choosing to lean his head on Jungwoo’s shoulder as they walked hand in hand, passing by many booths.

Perhaps, Doyoung thought. That words weren’t really needed for between the two of them.

“Ugh,” Jungwoo suddenly mumbled, making Doyoung look up at him. “I want ramen.”

Doyoung laughed. “You want to get some before heading to the karaoke booth? I heard Renjun and Jeno are running the snacking booth.”

“Yes please.”

They made their way to a specific flaming red booth just near the karaoke, where two familiar stressed college students were serving out a variety of food.

“Hey, Renjun,” Doyoung greeted as the Chinese boy slumped tiredly over the counter, “business going well?”

“Hi, hyung.” Renjun smiled tiredly at Doyoung. “Also, yeah, it’s going smooth but it might be better if Jeno would stop flirting with a certain customer.” He said, raising his voice slightly at the half of the sentence and Jeno flinched at the back.

“I wasn’t flirting with Jaemin,” said Jeno as he stood next to Renjun. He looked at Doyoung and Jungwoo, squinting weirdly at them. He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it. “Anyways, what’s your order?”

“Two ramen,” Doyoung ordered. Seeing Jungwoo get his wallet from his pocket had him raising a hand in front of his date. “I’m paying.”

Jungwoo blinked, probably wanting to protest but he said nothing and smiled.  “Sure, hyung.”

Jungwoo was different from Jaehyun, Doyoung thought. If he was with Jaehyun, the younger would be arguing with him for five minutes about who would pay ---- and Doyoung stopped himself because he was _not_ just comparing Jungwoo to Jaehyun.

He handed the money to Renjun, who looked happy to received money. “Two bowls of ramen coming up,” Renjun cheered happily, pushing Jeno to make the ramen as he turned to another approaching customer.

“You really didn’t have to do that, hyung.” Jungwoo said shyly, his voice was soft as usual but there was affection in it.

“This is my date.” Doyoung reminded. “Of course, I have to pay.”

Jungwoo hummed. “Then later in the karaoke, I’ll pay.” He offered but it sounded more like an order.

“Alright, karaoke is your pay then.” Doyoung agreed, almost singing. Jungwoo grinned at him and gasped in surprise when the bowls of ramen arrive.

“Enjoy.” Jeno said, obviously rehearsed. He walked back to the spot where he had been flirting with Jaemin.

“You seem like you’re having a hard time.” Doyoung commented when he knew Jeno was out of earshot.

Renjun groaned. “It’s hard running a business all by yourself---“

“Not that,” Doyoung said, knowing that Renjun knew exactly what he meant. The younger’s eyes widened a bit and he bit his lip in uneasiness.

“Yeah.” Renjun nodded finally, smiling sadly. “It’s a bit sad whenever I see them together but whatever, I’ll take it.”

Jungwoo blinked and Doyoung felt a bit guilty to have him listen to a conversation that didn’t involve him at all.

Doyoung offered a simper. “I’m sorry for making you feel a bit… out of place.” He apologized and Jungwoo shrugged.

“It’s okay, hyung.” Jungwoo said with a chuckle. “I was too busy with my ramen anyway.”

Doyoung grinned and Renjun patted his shoulder, excusing himself to another customer but his eyes were glancing at Jeno with something pensive.

“Hyung!”

Doyoung whipped his head back, knowing that familiar voice as soon as it spoke through the crowd of students.

Jaehyun.

Jungwoo blinked as he continued to slurp up his ramen, watching quietly as Jaehyun approached Doyoung, eyes full of emotions that Doyoung wasn’t able to comprehend. The way he strode over was fast and rushed as if he was being chased.

“Jae?” Doyoung found his voice full of worry and concern. “What’s wrong?”

“I, uh, sort of need your help…” He said before scrunching his face up. “Well, _Yuta hyung_ needs your help.” He corrected.

Doyoung gasped. “What happened?” He demanded. “Did his foot get stuck in the toilet again? Did he break someone’s neck? Did he… send someone to the hospital?”

“What? No.” Jaehyun denied, he looked around them as if they were being watched and recorded. He leaned in close. “Just come with me.”

Doyoung turned to Jungwoo, who had been watching with his curious eyes. Doyoung smiled apologetically. “You mind if I excuse myself?”

Doyoung really felt like a bad date. Twenty-five minutes in and he was already ditching Jungwoo, he really was a terrible person. _God_ , he thought. _The next time I’m asking him out_ , _it’ll be in a park, where it’s just us and nature._

Jungwoo nodded, smiling subtly. “I’ll be here then.”

Doyoung walked away with Jaehyun after Jungwoo’s permission, hissing at Jaehyun under his breath about how he made Doyoung into a bad date. Jaehyun just shrugged and lead Doyoung into the boys’ bathroom.

“Yuta hyung!” Jaehyun whispered cautiously. “I brought him!”

Yuta’s head peeked out of a cubicle, looking scared and scarred. “Finally!” He said with a sigh of relief.

Doyoung crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the situation at hand. “What happened this time?”

“I sort of… made my date cry and now his group of friends are after me.” Yuta explained, looking back and forth at the entrance.

“Who’s your date exactly?” Doyoung asked.

“Dong Sicheng from the performing arts department.”

Doyoung casted a look on Jaehyun, who had an unreadable expression in his face, (something that really pissed Doyoung off) but Doyoung decided to toss it aside for now. “Let me guess you insulted his neon shoes?”

Yuta bit the inside of his cheek. “It was ugly, okay?” Yuta admitted. “I --- I couldn’t help it, it hurt my eyes, Doyoung.”

“Maybe throw on a wig,” Doyoung suggested and Yuta blinked at him.

“What?”

“A wig.” Doyoung repeated. “Jaehyun always had that one wig in his bag… for some reason.”

Yuta raised his eyebrows at Jaehyun, who shrugged as he got a long platinum blonde wig out of his knapsack bag. “I’m also in the theatre arts club, you can’t blame me.”

Yuta shook his head but still complied but he stopped midway. He turned to Doyoung. “What about my clothes? They could still recognize my clothes.”

“Jaehyun also probably has a dress in his bag.” Doyoung said and Yuta gave a weird look at Jaehyun, who did have a dress in his bag.

“What kind of plays do you do in that weird club…?” Yuta muttered, shimmying out his clothes and into the glittery blue dress. Doyoung got his previous clothes that he threw out the cubicle and handed it to Jaehyun, who shoved it into his knapsack.

“I work as a jazz singer that’s actually a spy in the 1930’s.” Jaehyun summarized, sounding rehearsed. “My name’s Marie.”

“But why does it have to be so glittery?” Yuta complained but still put on the dress anyway.

They continued on with an improvised plan, they escaped the bathroom with Yuta tripping every ten seconds or so. Jaehyun and Doyoung had to hold his ‘firm arm muscles’ to stop him from murdering someone who looked at him weirdly every so often. Yuta finally hid at Renjun and Jeno’s snack booth, the younger two not even asking questions as they welcomed Yuta to hide under their counter.

“Where’s Jungwoo?” Doyoung asked to Jeno, after noticing that Jungwoo wasn’t at the snack bar.

“The pretty boy you brought earlier?” Jeno said, and at Doyoung’s nod, he continued. “Well, there was this really tall dude that came and they talked like they were old lovers who hadn’t seen each other since high school and he excused himself before running into prince charming’s arms. Then when I went to throw some garbage, I saw them making out.”

Doyoung felt a strong drop of his heart. But he strangely didn’t feel the need to cry. He hasn’t cried since his sophomore year when Jaehyun decided to say that he and Doyoung needed a break. It hurt for sure, a big pain in his chest, Jungwoo leaving him was a huge impact but it didn’t hurt as bad.

There goes Doyoung again, comparing his situations to Jaehyun.

“Hyung?” Jaehyun’s voice interrupted his thoughts. He immediately felt the familiar warmth of Jaehyun’s hand on his back. Doyoung closed his eyes, everything about Jaehyun was familiar, the warmth of his hands, the certain tones of his voice, and the way his face changes subtly when he would act in the theatre. “Are you okay?”

It wasn’t about Jungwoo all this time.

Doyoung opened his eyes and smiled at him. “I am now.”

**-**

**[private chat with jungwoo.snoopy ; 8:15 p.m]**

**jungwoo.snoopy** : hyung, i’m sorry for ditching you earlier

 **jungwoo.snoopy** : i sort of met an old friend

 **jungwoo.snoopy** : and i

 **jungwoo.snoopy** : sorry, i really had a good time with you but i don’t think we can work out!!

 **dotokki** : it’s okay, jungwoo, i understand

 **jungwoo.snoopy** : thanks hyung :-)

**-**

Doyoung realized that it hurt less than he expected.

He got over Jungwoo and there were no hard feelings. They stayed friends (much to the dismay of the sceptical Jaehyun) and still talked to each other normally, there was no awkwardness then.

It turned out that the dude Jungwoo had ditched him for was Wong Yukhei from the psych department and Doyoung hummed when he heard that, noticing how Yukhei would always mention an old friend from high school when they would talk.

But every time Jaehyun would go near him, though. It was a different story.

Now, Doyoung had been trying to find out why was always thinking of Jaehyun. Always comparing him to thoughts that didn’t even concern him and he concluded that it just had to be _love_. Not a simple crush or anything small but actual love, blooming back inside him after a long break.

He couldn’t dare to even look at Jaehyun’s eyes, feeling as if he might combust, his thoughts jumbled every time they speak, drawing out a perplexed expression from the younger boy. Always remembering that night and how he'd gladly kiss him.

It didn’t help at all during practices, Doyoung would make big mistakes when Jaehyun would send him a traditional wink that wouldn’t faze the Doyoung five months ago.

“Doyoung, what’s wrong?” Joohyun, a trombonist and their club leader, asked him after she called a break. “You’ve been pretty off these days…”

Doyoung bit his lip. “I just have a lot on my mind these days. It’s no big deal really.”

Joohyun looked unconvinced but nodded at his words anyway, trusting him. She walked off to her girlfriend, Park Sooyoung, a prodigy pianist, whispering to her while watching Doyoung carefully with a calculating gaze.

“Hyung?” Jaehyun called out, a well-known voice to Doyoung and he felt his heart contract just from hearing it. “Are you… okay?”

Doyoung bit his lip. There was no hiding it from Jaehyun but he couldn’t the lying nature in him. So he gritted his teeth for a smile. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Jaehyun didn’t look convinced at all but he knew better to pressure Doyoung to do something he didn’t want to do so he nodded hesitantly.

Doyoung suddenly felt sick and lethargic, as if he had ran ten miles in the rain. “Jae, I have to go the dorms---“

“Al ---- Alright, hyung. I’ll see you later.” Jaehyun seemed like he wanted to say something more to Doyoung.

Doyoung smiled and turned away, excusing himself from Joohyun, who nodded understandingly.

It was different. Doyoung from five months ago wouldn’t have been excusing himself from something very important because of a mere crush but present Doyoung had so much to say. About how it ruin his focus when he would see Jaehyun enter the room, about how he felt like vomiting out of so much nervousness when Jaehyun would touch his hands without any thought. About how all of his feelings were mixed and he was not clear in his head all because of Jung Jaehyun, the architecture major, best friend since kindergarten, and ex-lover from high school.

**-**

 

“Hyung,” the first thing was what Jaehyun said when he came in their shared dorm. They were in the living room, Doyoung’s laptop propped up against his lap as he typed aggressively for an essay and Jaehyun, without even looking, was glancing at him with something that Doyoung read as concern. “What happened to you? It’s completely out of you to just get out of practice like that.”

Doyoung shook his head. “It was nothing, Jae.” He reassured, typing slower but angrier. “I just… had a major migraine that’s all.”

Jaehyun barely looked convinced. “Is this about Jungwoo?” He asked and Doyoung felt a wave of relief wash over him. Jaehyun didn’t have to know. “Hyung, I thought we said to not keep any secrets between us---“

“It’s not that, Jaehyun.” Doyoung’s voice shook but he knew that it sounded firm enough for Jaehyun and he felt guilt immediately drown him when he processed the hurt look on Jaehyun’s face. “It’s--- It’s nothing, really.”

“Hyung, please---,” Jaehyun broke off his words, his voice on the verge of crying and Doyoung knew how much it hurt Jaehyun for him to keep even the pettiest of secrets. “I know how much this is hurting you but shutting me out because of this is completely ridiculous!”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Jaehyun.” Doyoung said, feeling tears well up his eyes as he continued to push the buttons on his laptop. “I don’t want you to---“

“Hyung,” Jaehyun pleaded. He sat to the spot next to Doyoung and Doyoung clenched his fists but he continued to type, not even sparing a glance at Jaehyun. “Just talk to me.”

The words come out of Doyoung before he even would realize it. Something that just rushed out of him completely without his knowledge.

“I like you.”

Jaehyun’s eyes went wide. Almost as if Doyoung said the worst thing he could imagine, like he murdered his dog from fifth grade or as if getting Doyoung’s feelings was the most unfortunate thing in the world.

“Hyung—,” He began.

“Wait, I don’t.” Doyoung took back. “I love you. I had been for every second of my life, I thought I was over you after two years finally but god, I’m not. I’ve been ignoring it and I’ve been hooking up with people, thinking they would have what _we_ had and they just… don’t. I know you don’t probably don’t feel the same way but I just want you to know that I have the biggest feelings for you and I’m sorry for making you worry but I spend every second thinking about you, about how you and I would’ve been if we hadn’t broke up and I---,” Doyoung started to choke on a sob. “I just goddamn love you, Jung Jaehyun.”

“Hyung, hyung…” Jaehyun rushed to rub his hand gently on Doyoung’s back, something he would always do on Doyoung’s bad days. “I feel the exact way.” He said so little but the impact was so great that Doyoung almost dropped his laptop.

Doyoung sniffed. “You do?”

Jaehyun smiled. Something familiar and completely warm in Doyoung’s memory. Something that was home.

“I do.” He nodded, placing his hand inside Doyoung, snug and fit. “I always have. It was so easy to pretend that I was interested in this person and that person but the only person I actually loved was you, hyung, and I still do, actually. I regret every second of that day because I realize how much I could only spend those intimate touches with you, hyung.”

Doyoung laughed despite the tears and snot in him. “I guess we’re both the winning losers in the end.”

“That saxophone confession really did a number on you, huh?” Jaehyun said and cackled when Doyoung threw a pillow at him. He linked their hands together and placed a soft kiss on Doyoung’s cheek as he placed his head on Doyoung’s shoulder. “I love you, hyung.”

“I love you too, Jae.”

**-**

Jaehyun was once again reclaimed as Doyoung’s boyfriend, planting multiple kisses on his cheek when Doyoung proudly announced it to their group of friends.

“PDA is forbidden in school campus, y’know.” Taeyong reminded as he took a seat. He had a proud and soft smile that only a mother would wear as he looked at them. “Congratulations, though everyone saw this coming.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah, losers.” Yuta said, draping an arm over Sicheng, who looked even happier when Yuta touched him. “We placed bets on you. I placed five months and immediately lost.”

Jaehyun, genuinely curious, asked. “Who won?”

“I did.” Taeil bragged quietly from the corner, flashing a smile as he waved money in front of their faces. The rest of their friend group looked solemn as Taeil beamed.

With their hands subtly hidden underneath the table, Jaehyun turned to Doyoung. “You know that I love you, hyung?” He said, a small smirk on his face and Doyoung joined in on his small jokes.

“I do know,” Doyoung agreed, leaning closer to Jaehyun. “And you know that I love you?”

Jaehyun chuckled, placing a soft peck on Doyoung’s lips. It was short but Doyoung could still feel the gentle press of Jaehyun’s lips against Doyoung’s.

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was too fast :((( and also this wasn't proofed so anyways!! thank you for putting up with this cheesy work


End file.
